Slaves
by malachite princess
Summary: chapter 2 is up ^__^ heero and quatre are slaves that meet as children.
1. Default Chapter

A tear ran down the boy's cheek as he was pulled down the dark stone halls by his arms to the cell that would be his home

A tear ran down the boy's cheek as he was pulled down the dark stone halls by his arms to the cell that would be his home. He squirmed a little as the men opened the door. He was pulled into a small, cold, moonlit room. The walls were cold stone and the floor was of packed dirt that was littered with straw. The boy was brought to a corner where chains were placed around his neck and attached to the wall. After the men had left, he brought his knees up to his chin and hugged them for warmth. The room was freezing. The only clothes he was wearing was the cloth around his waist to hide his vital parts. 

He wiped his tears and rested his forehead on his knees. 

'You are a slave' he thought. 'Must not cry. Crying is weakness, weakness is death.'

  
He lifted his head in a deep breath. His eyes were closed as visions of fire danced in through them. As the flames died he realized how much they had taken. His soul had been taken with those flames. He took every emotion that he had ever felt and exhaled them. This is the way he would live for the rest of his life. He no longer had a name or a meaning. It was be a slave or die… And he was already dead. He looked up at the moon and watched it pass across the barred window. 

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He pushed a lock of dark hair out of is eyes to see exactly what it was, only to have it fall back into its previous place. He saw a small bundle across from him. Curious, he lightly poked at it. His hand snapped back as a whimper came from the squirming bundle. The boy tilted his head in wonder and lifted an end of the ragged brown blanket that covered the creature underneath it. He uncovered a small boy with a glowing head of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He didn't look much younger than his discoverer. The boy looked at him with scared eyes. 

"Who are you?" the little one asked.

"I don't have a name," the dark haired boy said as he put down the cloth and returning to his place near the wall. "Who are you?"

"You must have a name," the little one said as he sat up and smiled. "I'm Quatre." He looked at the dark haired boy. "You're new here, huh?"

The older boy shivered and Quatre's smile faded. 

"Oh dear" Quatre said as he took the blanket that covered him and handed it to the shivering boy. "Take this."

The dark boy shook his head. "Don't you need it?"

"You need it more than I do." Quatre smiled as he gestured for him to take it. "Here."

The newcomer reluctantly took the cloth from the boy's hands and wrapped it around himself. 

Quatre took his long ragged, sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his knees and rocked him self.

"I don't believe I caught your name," he said after a long moment of silence.

"I told you. I don't have one."

"You must have one," Quatre insisted.

The boy looked at Quatre through cobalt eyes. "I'm a slave"

"So am I," Quatre smiled.

The dark haired boy stared at the wall.

"There are simply to many of us for the master to refer to us as nameless slaves." Quatre shifted a bit. "Besides, a name helps you feel like you're someone."

"No it doesn't" the boy said moving his eyes to the floor. 

"Sure it does. It gives you a place on this planet and its something that no slave owner can take from you."

The boy looked at Quatre with query in his eyes. "You know so much for a little boy. How old are you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

tbc………


	2. chapter 2

"Please bring my daddy back…" Quatre said into the air

"Please bring my daddy back…" Quatre said into the air. 

Heero shook with anger. The boy had been ripped from his father and chained to the wall right in front of him… and all he could do was sit there and watch. He could hear soft sobs in the corner… even the tears that screamed the boy's emptiness as they fell. Heero pulled on his chains to test their length, then moved over to Quatre, and brought him into a tight embrace. The boy hugged Heero's waist and sobbed into his shoulder as Heero slowly rocked him. Heero pressed his temple to Quatre's and hugged him around the shoulders in hopes of comfort. But the moment didn't last long enough… 

The large oak door opened again, and two large men entered the room. Heero clinched Quatre tighter and moved as far back into the corner as he could. One of the men came and unlocked Quatre's chains from the wall, then ripped Quatre from Heero's embrace. Heero tried his hardest to hold on, but was hit hard, and forced to let go. Quatre was dragged out of the room sobbing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let go!" Quatre sobbed. "Leave me alone!" 

Quatre was dragged to a room and pushed to the ground in front of his master, where he bit his lip to keep his tears back. His master knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin to look into the boy's tearful eyes. 

"Quatre," the master said softly, but firm. "You're a sweet child. But you were raised to sell. How can I sell a disobedient slave?"

Quatre swallowed back a sob. He knew what was coming. 

"Answer me, Quatre." 

"I don't know master." Quatre's voice didn't make it over a whisper. 

"I can't. People don't want a slave that defies their every word." The master removed his hand and stood in front of Quatre. "I think you know that is to come. It's something I'd hate to do, but I cannot afford to take care of a defiant child."

"Take him back," the master said to one of the men in the doorway. " I'll come to get him later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Quatre had disappeared from the doorway, Heero took his chains in his hands and gripped them tight. He closed his eyes and drew every bit of strength he had to his arms and down into his hands. Once he had his focus point and full energy he pulled as hard as he could and one of the links snapped, freeing him from the wall. He dropped the chin attached to him in his lap and the other behind him and waited for Quatre to come back. He would get them out of there if it was the last thing he did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre was brought back to his room and was relived to see Heero there. Quatre was taken back to his wall and chained. 

Heero suddenly lunged at one of the men bringing Quatre back and hit him in the back of the neck. Causing the man to fall over unconscious.

"Heero! Stop!" Quatre shouted with a worried tone. 

Heero was caught behind by the other guard and hit hard on the back. He went limp and allowed himself to be dragged into the corner and chains were placed around his wrists. The guard picked up his friend and took him out of the cell. Quatre looked at Heero in worry.

"Why did you do that Heero?"

"…freedom…" Heero said with a shallow breath and fell in Quatre's lap. Quatre caught him between his arms and hugged him. 

"That will get you killed, Heero," Quatre whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.


End file.
